Typically, carrier stock for machine application to substantially identical containers, such as cans or bottles, is formed, as by die-cutting, from a single sheet of resilient polymeric material. Such stock is formed with band segments defining container-receiving apertures to receive the individual containers. Such stock is severable to form individual carriers.
As exemplified in Weaver et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,375, it is known to form such stock with band segments defining integral handles, which are disposed within container-receiving apertures when such stock is unstressed. As exemplified therein, the band segments defining the integral handles are connected to other band segments by frangible bridges, which are broken when the carrier stock is applied to the containers.
As exemplified in Marco U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,661, it is known to form such stock with tear-open tabs, which extend from certain of the band segments defining the container-receiving apertures. As exemplified therein, each tear-open tab extends from one of the band segments into one of the container-receiving apertures when the carrier stock is unstressed. If an attempt were made to provide the carrier stock disclosed therein with band segments defining integral handles that were disposed within container-receiving apertures, as exemplified in the Weaver et al. patent noted above, the tear-open tabs would interfere with the integral handles.
There has been a need, to which this invention is addressed, for carrier stock formed with tear-open tabs that would not interfere with machine application of such stock and that would permit such stock to be also formed with band segments defining integral handles, which would be disposed within container-receiving apertures when such stock was unstressed.